THE HOBBIT: THE COST
by thewomanwhosoldtheworld
Summary: AU missing/extended scene from BOTFA, Thranduil will not leave his son to die on Ravenhill


A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing if you do, I own nothing. I saw BOTFA the other day and I loved it, so this little one-shot came after, again thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Summary: AU missing/extended scene from BOTFA, Thranduil will not leave his son to die on Ravenhill

**THE HOBBIT: THE COST**

The Elvenking Thranduil stands at the gates to the city, his mind still thinking of the encounter he just had with Tauriel and Legolas.

_If you harm her, you will have to kill me._..

All he wanted, all he has ever wanted is to protect his precious son. He knew that Tauriel did not and will never care for Legolas as deeply as he cares for her, it is the very reason he told her to not give him hope where there is none.

It is the reason he told her he never approve of a union between the two.

Now his son has followed her to Ravenhill and possible death.

Thranduil looks back at the dead bodies of the Elves that scraficed their lives for this accursed Mountain and the gold that lies within and he is torn.

Torn by the duty as the Elvenking and by his love for his son, his people have suffered enough and his son...

"My King, look Lord Legolas is fighting Bolg!" One of his Guards shouts wildly, he is pointing to Ravenhill.

Thranduil follows his gaze up the mountain side, his eyes widen in horror as he watches the Orc filth strangle the life out of his son, it's large hand wrapped around Legolas' throat.

_No..._

"Take them home." He says of the remaining army of Elves.

"But my King, you cannot go up there alone." His Captain of the Guards pleads with him, Thranduil knows he is only worried for his safety yet still he feels anger rise within him.

"No more Elf blood shall be spilled here. Take them home, one way or the other this battle ends on Ravenhill. My son, _your_ Prince will not be left to die without aid. Now go."

The young Elf hesitated before finally nodding. Thranduil turns without a second thought and heads up the mountain.

He easily kills the numerous Orcs he encounters on the way. His mind though is on the mountain with his son, _his Legolas_...

The thought of his son lying hurt, his life in the hands of an Orc without aid spurs him on. He meets one difficult Orc on his journey up the mountain, it hits him in the abdomen and for a brief moment he crouches over, pain overwhelming him.

Thranduil Elvenking is no stranger to pain however, he watches as the Orc approaches, smug thinking it has the chance to kill the Elf-King.

Thranduil waits until it is within distance of his sword, then without warning he picks up his sword and stabs the foul creature through the chest.

Thranduil wastes no more time on his enemy, he quickly pulls his sword out of it's chest and continues up the mountain.

When he reaches the top he sees Thorin standing on the ice, the body of the White Orc Azog lay behind him, he has no time time to ask questions, he must find Legolas. He searches the castle, each dead body he passes worries him more.

_Where are you my son?_

He pauses when he hears footsteps approach, Legolas comes into view and Thranduil looks over his son briefly checking for injuries, when he sees none he relaxes if just a little.

It is over, his son is safe and Azog is defeated.

However the wounds that remain are not visible to the naked eye and are not easily healed.

Thranduil has come to learn that war despite the best intentions of the most noblest creatures or races takes everything and leaves nothing in return.

He now realises how foolish he was to think he could come to the mountain and reclaim the lost jewels of his people without consequences.

Or maybe he did know but was blinded by the treasure that the Dragon had been guarding. As his son, his Legolas, walks away from him he realises his own personal cost of this battle.

"Do not fear, I will see you again Ada..." He hears Legolas murmur as he walks away.

The pain, the emptiness is replaced with the slightest of hope.

"And I will be waiting your return." He whispers into the cool breeze.


End file.
